


Trusting Her

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Beverly and Tasha bond... and Tasha finally gets the comfort she needs.





	Trusting Her

Tasha is aware, too aware, how much comforting Beverly seems to do, especially for her... She had never really been sure how to trust people before she had begun to trust Beverly, or Deanna, or any of the other members of the crew. All the same she and Beverly had become close enough that she didn’t mind accepting Beverly’s comforting touch. Beverly, it seemed, had sensed that she needed a little care and had taken it upon herself to be that person... The difference was that lately she and Beverly had become... closer than friends, perhaps even lovers. She was still unsure of the right word for what they had.


End file.
